Baisetsu
The Baisetsu Clan is a fictional clan that appears in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. They are known as local clan that resides in Hida Province who bears the lineage of strategies such as poisoning enemy troops, setting ambushes, and feinting defeat and fall back in order to trick the enemy army. The first leader of the Baisetsu clan was Kaimei Baisetsu, a weak and clumsy family leader who struggles to defend Hida Province from the siege attacks led by a ruthless neighboring rival family called the Jinpachi clan. During their conquest to vanquish the Jinpachi, Kaimei was caught in the middle of finding Tanjikyo Jinpachi's weak point by lay siege to Isshinoyaki Castle, but was soon discovered that the Jinpachi allied themselves with the Oda Clan and the Baisetsu were outnumbered, causing Nobunaga to slain Kaimei and the Jinpachi won the day. Raima Baisetsu soon found out about the death of his father and became the 2nd leader of the Baisetsu Clan. A few years later, Raima decided to attack the Jinpachi clan at Iwaki Province in the Tohoku region to take down Tanjikyo Jinpachi's army. With Genji Hongikyo by his side, he managed to crush Iwaki castle and achieved total victory, he also saved the Hojo clan from total annihilation when the Uesugi army attacked Odawara Castle. But when Mitsuhide Akechi rebelled against the Oda clan, Raima answer his call and joined him to battle Nobunaga at Honnoji to avenge his father's death. But after the Honnoji incident, Raima and Mitsuhide fought against Hideyoshi Hashiba at Yamazaki but were defeated and Raima tried to flee back to Hida province, but he ended up getting killed when the kunoichi Nene and Hideyoshi's marksman Magoichi Saika was pursuing him. When the Battle of Sekigahara began in the year 1600, Raima's two sons Maigekiyu and Shouzen joined Mitsunari Ishida and the Western army to confront Ieyasu Tokugawa Taigo Jinpachi, Raohmaru Jinpachi and the Eastern Army. After the western army was heavily destroyed and Mitsunari was executed, the two brother leaders of the Baisetsu clan and their sons Taiga and Retsuzan fled to the Toyotomi clan along with Yukimura Sanada to battle their long time rival clan members from the Jinpachi clan Raohmaru and Taigo, who have allied themselves with the Tokugawa clan to destroy the Toyotomi clan at Osaka Castle. The Toyotomi and the Baisetsu fought bravely against the Tokugawa, but Ieyasu Tokugawa destroyed Osaka castle and Yukimura was killed along with Maigekiyu and Shouzen. after the Osaka campaign, their wives committed suicide and brought an end to the Baisetsu clan. Then Taiga and Retsuzan became retainers of the Tokugawa clan. Clan Heads #Kaimei #Raima #Maigekiyu #Shouzen #Taiga #Retsuzan Ladies #Honoyuki - Kaimei's wife, Raima and Setsuna's mother #Setsuna - Raima's younger sister and Genji Honjikyo's wife #Miyama - Raima's wife, Maigekiyu and Shouzen's mother #Shishiyo - Maigekiyu's wife, Taiga's mother #Ayako - Shouzen's wife, Retsuzan's mother Major Vassals The Eight Furious Generals of Baisetsu The Eight Furious Generals of Baisetsu '''(''Moretsuna H'achi-sho) '''were talented soldiers that served the Baisetsu clan during the beginning of the warring states era of Japan. One of the furious generals Kenzuki Kazama is the ninja bodyguard of Kaimei Baisetsu that aided him in numerous battles like the Battle of Hidatori Bridge and the siege of Isshinoyaki Castle while the seven other furious generals such as Genji Hongikyo and the Baisetsu kunoichi Tanma Kosuki aided Raima Baisetstu at the Battle of Iwaki Province, The Honnoji Incident, even the Battle of Yamazaki. But after his death, they assisted Raima's sons Maigekiyu and Shouzen at the siege of Zangetsuyama Castle against the Jinpachi clan, only to end up defeated by the reinforcements of the Hashiba clan led by Mitsunari Ishida and causing the Baisetsu brothers and the seven remaining furious generals served Hideyoshi Hashiba as vassals in the process. The Furious generals later on joined Maigekiyu and Shouzen in the Battle of Sekigahara as allies of the Western Army led by Mitsunari to fight against the Eastern army led by Ieyasu Tokugawa, after that battle, they aided the Baisetsu brothers and Yukimura Sanada to fight the Tokugawa clan in the final showdown at Osaka castle. The following members are: #Genji Hongikyo #Shingetsu Kazama(Shouzen's ninja bodyguard) #Hajin Kogasaki #Kenzuki Kazama(Kaimei's Ninja bodyguard and Shingetsu's uncle) #Tanma Kosuki (Raima's Kunoichi) #Segumi Yojimbo #Shima Kyogoku #Shiki Asura The Seven Yukihara Elites '''The Eight Yukihara Elites '(Yukihara H'achi Erito) are a division of generals and ninja retainers that serve the Baisetsu clan. They are led by both Oboro and Musubi Yukihara, the two daughters of the Oda retainer Raikumi Yukihara. They are known for information gathering and assassination and tactics missions that helped Raima Baisetsu to defeat Tanjikyo Jinpachi at Iwaki Province and assist the Hojo army against Uesugi army at Odawara Castle. They later tried reinforce the Baisetsu brothers at the siege of Zangetsuyama Castle, but they were defeated by the Hashiba army and was absorbed into their ranks. The Yukihara Elites later on aided both Shouzen and Maigekiyu at the Battle of Sekigahara and the Siege of Osaka Castle soon after. These are the following members: #Oboro Yukihara- leader of the Yukihara Elites and is Musubi's older sister. #Musubi Yukihara- Co leader of the Yukihara Elites and is the younger sister of Oboro. #Ryouhin Iwazama- Ninja captain of the Yukihara Elites, he is also Musubi's childhood friend. #Haname Makiyuro- Youngest ninja member of the Yukihara Elites, he is also Oboro's bodyguard. #Akima Makiyuro- Haname's younger sister who is a monk and also a member of the Yukihara Elites that is skilled in exorcism and handles political matters. #Hotaka Iwazama- The youngest brother of Ryouhin, he is skilled at causing confusion to the enemy army during battle. #Shougen Iwazama- Ryouhin's middle brother, he is known for embarking on scouting missions. #Garuku Akodo- Akime's husband and Haname's brother in law, He is known for his ability of wiping out a battalion of troops. Retainer Families #Kazama #Kyogoku #Yojimbo #Kogasaki #Hongikyo #Kosuki #Yukihara #Iwazama #Makiyuro #Akodo Castles *Zangetsuyama castle